Milestones
Championships won 8 * Trish Stratus (7x WWE Women's Championship; WWE Hardcore Championship) 7 * TBD 6 * Mickie James (5x Women's Championship; Divas Championship) 5 * Melina (3x Women's Championship, 2x Divas Championship) 4 * Beth Phoenix (3x Women's Championship; Divas Championship) * Lita (4x Women's Championship) * Michelle McCool (2x Women's Championship; 2x Divas Championship) 3 * AJ Lee (3x WWE Divas Championship) * Chyna (2x WWE Intercontinental Championship, Women's Championship) * Eve Torres (3x Divas Championship) * Ivory (3x Women's Championship) * Jacqueline (2x Women's Championship, WWE Cruiserweight Championship) * Molly Holly (2x Women's Championship; Hardcore Championship) * Paige (2x Divas Championship, NXT Women's Championship) 2 * Jazz (2x Women's Championship) * Layla (Women's Championship; Divas Championship) * Maryse (2x Divas Championship) * Nikki Bella (2x Divas Championship) * Victoria (2x Women's Championship) 1 * Alicia Fox (Divas Championship) * Brie Bella (Divas Championship) * Candice Michelle (Women's Championship) * Charlotte (NXT Women's Championship) * Debra (Women's Championship) * Gail Kim (Women's Championship) * Jillian Hall (Divas Championship) * Kaitlyn (Divas Championship) * Kelly Kelly (Divas Championship) * Natalya (Divas Championship) * Sable (Women's Championship) * Sasha Banks (NXT Women's Championship) * Stephanie McMahon (Women's Championship) * Terri Runnels (Hardcore Championship) Diva Search winners 2003 * Jamie Koeppe (online contest; winner did not receive contract) 2004 * Christy Hemme (released in 2005) 2005 * Ashley Massaro (left company in 2008) 2006 * Layla (left the company in 2015) 2007 * Eve Torres (left company in 2013) 2013 * Eva Marie (left the company in 2017) Milestones Alicia Fox * First African-American to win the WWE Divas Championship. Alundra Blayze * 1994 WWF Women's Championship Tournament winner * WWE Hall of Fame Class of 2015 Bull Nakano * First and only Japanese woman to win the WWE Women's Championship. Candice Michelle * First Diva Search alumni to ever win a WWE Championship. Chyna * First and only woman in history to win the Intercontinental Championship. * First woman to participate in the Royal Rumble. * First woman to compete in the King of the Ring tournament. * First woman ever to be #1 contender for the WWE Championship. Eve Torres * First Diva Search winner to win the Divas Championship. * First Diva to ever hold the Divas Championship 3 times. Gail Kim * First woman of Korean descent to win the WWE Women's Championship. Jacqueline * First African-American to win the WWE Women's Championship. * First & only African-American woman to win the WWE Cruiserweight Championship. Jillian Hall * Shortest WWE Divas Championship reign in history. Layla * The first British Women's Champion * The first British Divas Champion. * The last officially recognized WWE Women's Champion. * The longest tenured Diva Search winner being with the company 8 years. * The first Diva Search winner to become the Women's Champion. Michelle McCool * The first Divas Champion in WWE history. * First Diva to win both the Women's and Divas Championships. * First ever unified Divas Champion. * First Diva Search alumni to win the Divas Championship. Trish Stratus * First woman to win the WWE Women's Championship 5 times. * First woman to win the WWE Women's Championship 6 times. * First woman to win the WWE Women's Championship 7 times. * WWE Hall of Fame Class of 2013